Nirana Town
by silvershark94
Summary: When my sister and I decided to move to this small town centered in the middle of a lake, we didn't plan upon entering an episode of one of our mother's favorite soap operas. Love, lies, betrayal, drama, and so much more. Why can't life ever just be plain and simple.


Nirana Town is centered in the middle of Cyrus Lake and the only way to get to it is by boat. When the sun starts to set and its rays catch the small choppy waves of Lake Cyrus, it'll leave you breathless. Newly built houses and a new farm with all the tools and buildings you'll need, and of course you'll be able to add on to any building you so choose. As an add on to living here, any resident of Nirana Town is allowed to fish in Lake Cyrus free of charge and without a fishing license. Act now to get you a plot of land with freshly built houses on this beautiful island. With no pollution from fossil fuels, this quaint little island is the perfect place to raise a family or just start over. – Mayor Jackson Tidbit

A/N: Ok, so I've had this idea for awhile now, but I haven't acted upon it until now. So the idea of this story is that most of its characters are created you, the readers, except for the male farmer and of course the mayor. This is going to be like any other Harvest Moon game/story concept, with bachelors and bachelorettes, with all the bachelors and bachelorettes having a chance to fall in love and start a family(like in some of the later games). When I have all the characters I need, I'll write the first few chapters introducing all the characters and if your character was chosen and you see a character that stands out to you and you would like your character to get with them, then PM me and I'll talk with the other character's creator to see if that couple is ok. Of course they might not end up together at first but what's a story without a little drama in it. Now unlike in the American versions of the Harvest Moon games, I won't care if you want your character to be in a same sex relationship, just put it in the form below. And if you pick a character for your character to be with and he/she just happens to be straight or whatever, then PM me and I will talk it over with that character's creator to see if he/she is ok with the pairing.

Anyway as I said before I already have a male farmer I just need a female farmer, and I'm planning on making them siblings. The characters I'm looking for are: a female farmer, 5 bachelors and 5 bachelorettes(their occupation can be whatever you want), a blacksmith, merchants to run the shops(including the animal shop and pet shop), a carpenter, a person runs the shipping goods business, some kids(because what would a town be without some kids), etc. I mean you guys get the gist you've all played the games before. If you want your character to be something that is not listed in the list then just put it in the form. What I'm looking for is something like this:

Ex:

Name: Jason Carden

Nicknames: Jay

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Sexual orientation: straight

Age: 21

Occupation: farmer

Clothing style: mostly dark colored t-shirts with blue jeans and black work boots with black fingerless gloves and his favorite black and blue ball cap

Description: he is very protective of his family and he loves animals that's why he became a farmer in the first place. He has a v-shaped medium body with medium farmer's tan.

Scars/tattoos/piercings: a scar above his left eye going through his eyebrow at an angle/ the Japanese kanji for love on his inner left wrist and the Japanese kanji for hate on his inner right wrist/ no piercings

Likes: family, friends, animals, pizza

Dislikes: mean or dishonest people, alcohol

Hobbies: reading, drawing

What he/she wants in life: to do well with his farm and settle down and start a family

Fears: ending like his dad

Other:

Ok so that's pretty much it. Please PM me your character submissions, and if you want to submit more than(which I highly recommend) you can. If you have any questions just PM me. The character form is below.

Name:

Nicknames:

Ethnicity:

Sexual orientation:

Age:

Occupation:

Clothing style:

Formal/party wear(if you to skip over this you can I'll probably just PM you when I need this):

Description(should be detailed):

Scars/tattoos/piercings:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

What he/she wants in life:

Fears:

Other(anything else you want me to know):


End file.
